


Masterpiece

by youtubeimaginationstation



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love, Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtubeimaginationstation/pseuds/youtubeimaginationstation
Summary: Prompt: since youre asking for prompts i always love me a good michael imagine or literally any imagine ever they're so much fun and yours are amazing <3 thank you and have fun!-----------------------------It's been a long time since I wrote a good old fashioned Michael imagine, inspired by an old old one that wrote that was very freckle focused.I just like freckles okay?





	Masterpiece

When Michael Jones was brought into this world a piece of art was created. You had decided that one morning when you woke up before him, which was truly a rarity as he was always early to rise. Soft warm light dappling through the tree outside your bedroom and danced across his skin as if performing right before your very eyes. Each freckle seemed to be placed with purpose, almost as if an artist had gently dotted them onto his skin in a perfectly imperfect pattern. You wanted to trace them across his face and arms and chest and find the constellations that were hidden within them. There was creaminess to the backdrop of those freckles, a color match to make those tan dots stand at attention. When he was flushed these blending a little more but they were always there, always decorating his skin. 

You trailed a hand across his forearm, tracing the outline of Link’s hat with a small smile. What a wonderful dork he was you thought as you moved to the Gears tattoo on the other arm. The colors were still so vibrant after all these years, and that just further confirmed that he was meant to be viewed as art. All bright colors and high contrast, so pleasing to the eye. 

His hair was starting get a little long, not as long as he used to let it get of course, but long enough that you could tangle your hands in his curls. You resisted the urge to do that now, knowing that it would pull him from his sleep and you didn’t want to do that. He worked so hard, more than the audiences would really ever know, and that wore down on him over time. Sleep was a treat to him, so letting him have it seemed like the best thing to do. You stopped trailing your hands all over him and just laid back for a moment, relishing the quiet of a morning next to your best friend. You still weren’t sure how you got so lucky to be with him, someone with so much passion for life and so much drive. He pushed you to have more fun and try more things. He encouraged you to be a better person. 

Michael shifted, eye fluttering open and squinting at you fondly. You returned his gesture with a smile and he pressed a soft dry kiss to your arm as it was the closest thing to him. He then shuffled over closer to you, moving to rest his head on your chest and settled back in. His breathing evened out again for a moment and you were sure that he was fallen asleep until he stretched out long and slow, shaking his legs out and rolling over so his chin was then resting on your chest instead. 

“Good morning Y/N.” He mumbled, and you allowed yourself to drag your hands through his hair since there was no danger of waking him up now. He was still squinting at you, and you leaned down to return his earlier his to his forehead, still playing with his hair.

“I need a haircut.” He commented and you shook your head, twisting a finger through a particularly tight curl, which made him laugh. “I think you like it long like this. What if I just grow it out like Weird Al or something.” Then it was your turn to laugh.

“I love you but please no Weird Al hair. You aren’t that level of crazy.” You said, and he yawned, his head lolling over to the side. 

“I’m not that level of crazy yet. And you’re stuck with me now.” He commented and you both burst out laughing. His laugh was contagious. His presence was contagious. You couldn’t help but fall even more in love with this masterpiece.


End file.
